Burning hearts
by Mistress Mitsumia
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up!!! Yuki and Xellos have a talk. Rayne Explains how they Know each other......and whats this? trouble is brewing. Evil rears its ugly head!! READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. A strange encounter

::Burning hearts::  
Disclaimer: I do not own slayers, nor will I ever, But I do own Yuki and any other character's I make up on the way. So don't bother sueing me for I am VERY poor ^_^;;  
  
  
A pink haired girl run's through a dark town in the pouring rain, she has her cape pulled over her head in attempt to stay dry "geez.......I hate this!!! GAH!" she runs into someone.  
"Watch where your going twirp!!!!!!"  
She looks up at the voice "I-I'm sorry!!!"  
A red haired woman was being held back by a large blonde haired man "Lina!!! Calm down!!!!"  
The pink haired girl was picked up by a blue haired man with a cloth over his face "Its just a girl lina, you don't need to spaz." he put her gently on the ground.  
The girl re-covered her already soaked head and sneezed "I really am sorry about that.....I'm just.." Goes silent and hangs head  
The group looks at her.  
"What's the matter miss??" the one with blue hair asked  
She stayed silent.  
"Zelgadis.....lets just leave her alone." Lina say's and starts to leave  
"No! Wait!!!" the pink haired girl crys out and grabs onto Lina's arm "Don't leave!!! I came to help you!!!"  
Lina looks at the others then back to her "help with what??"  
the girl smiled "You wanna know????"  
the others nodded  
The pink haired girl let go of Lina's arm "My name is Yuki and I bring a warning. A man calling himself Lord Akuma is plotting to take over the four major demensions." She looked at the group of travelers "Well??"  
  
Lina stares at her blankly "SOooo....what your saying is that...........we have to save the four demensions from this Akuma guy??"  
  
Yuki nod's "Hai!!! And I, the Rekka no Tenshi, will help you!!"  
  
Zelgadis looked confused " 'Rekka no Tenshi'?? "  
He looked to the others, wondering if they knew what a 'Rekka no Tenshi' was.  
Lina was about to say something when Xellos popped in and scared everyone to death  
"Konichiwa Lina-san!!"  
Everyone yelled at Xellos "STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!"  
"Nani?? why should I??" Xellos questioned them  
  
Xellos spots Yuki and dissapears then Reappears behind her "konichiwa Yuki-sama!!!"  
Yuki yelps in surprise and turns sharply, smacking Xellos in the stomach  
"OH!! I'm so SORRY!!!"  
Xellos groaned "itai...yuki-sama...Gomen-ne, it was, my fault."  
Lina watched the two "....????"  
Yuki sighed "Follow me. I'll take you to the Queens palace." Walks down the now muddy road in the clearing sky. 


	2. Onto the Palace

Disclaimer: As I have stated before, I do not own, nor will I ever own Slayers in any way. Don't bother sueing me for I have no money to speak of and I am only a sophmore in Highschool. =}   
A/N these "~*~*~" means a change of place, this " :: :: " means inner thoughts  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Arigatou Minna-san, now on with the story!!  
  
  
*A Queens Heart*  
  
  
  
Yuki and the group, who had been walking for quite some time now, came over a large hill.  
Lina gasped in awe at what she saw before her.  
Yuki smiled "Thats the queen mothers palace." She began to walk down the hill "C'mon! We're almost there!"  
  
The others obeyed and followed, still awed by the huge pearly white castle before them.  
  
Xellos trotted up to Yuki "What are you thinking Yuki-sama?"  
Yuki looked at him angrily "Why don't you tell me Xellos, you can read minds after all."  
Xellos frowned "Why are you being so hostile Yuki-sama? I did nothing wrong."  
  
Yuki scoffed and pushed him away " "Nothing wrong"? thats pathetic Xellos." Xellos looked at her, hurt. Yuki hurridly walked away from the confused group and the hurt Mazoku.  
  
Lina walked over to Xellos "Do you know her from somewhere Xel?"  
  
Xellos looked at Lina "Sore wa himitsu desu." and with that he followed Yuki, leaving the others wondering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~At the palace~  
  
A young pale haired woman sat at her throne. She looked very upset about something.  
"Oh.....Yuki-Sama....where are you?" She sighed deeply  
"I need you here my Knight........My dear friend.....what am I to do with out you here by my side?" she leaned forward in her seat, placing her head in her hands and wept quietly.  
She looked up, turning her eyes to the heavens "Yuki.....YUKI!!!!!!!" She wept again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~back with Yuki~  
  
Yuki looked toward the castle, her eyes filled with sorrow "she weeps for me......"  
Lina grasped Yuki's hand "Who weeps for you?" Yuki turned to her and took her hand away from lina.  
Yuki sighed "My dear Queen Rayne....My best friend..."  
Zelgadis just looked at the castle "If she weeps for you.......than maybe we should hurry on."  
The others nodded in agreement and they set off again.  
  
Xellos stayed away from the talkative group and thought quietly to himself   
:: Why is Yuki-sama mad at me??:: He looked at Yuki and sighed ::I don't like it when she's mad at me......it hurts me terribly.......Oh Yuki-chan.....why...?::  
  
They stopped at the palace walls, Yuki stepped forward and recited:  
  
"Oh, holy sun above  
Free the guilded Dove  
A home for freedom  
A home for love  
Open your gulded gates  
Anu-samen!!"  
  
the gates opened slowly and quietly, revealing open green gardens, happy people in nice courtly outfits and small children playing in the grass.  
  
Yuki walked quickly onto the palace grounds, urging the others to follow quickly.  
Xellos paused for a second, looked around, then caught up with the group.  
  
The group makes it to the throne room doors.  
  
Yuki stops and turns to them "Be respectable in front of Lady Rayne." and with that, she led them through the doors and into the well lit, but empty throne room.  
  
A sharp gasp is heard "Yuki-chan!!!! I've missed you so!!!" Rayne runs down from the throne and hugs Yuki tightly.  
Yuki smiles "Hai, I've returned Rayne-sama, I told you I would." she pushes the happy sovreign off of her gently and turns to her companions.  
  
Xellos frowned inwardly ::Yuki-chan.....why do you ignore me like this?? you torture me so......Yuki..why?::  
  
Lina growled "Oi! Why the hell are we here!? I'm still in the dark!! and If I'm doing anything for you people......I better get paid!!!!" She was silenced by Gourry and Zelgadis.  
Rayne looked at the group "Oh my......" she turned to Yuki "are these the ones you brought with you to help us??"  
  
Yuki nodded sadly "I tried your majesty......these were the only people I could find.......and I-" she stops short when Xellos spoke  
"Yuki-sama.....why are you still mad at me? I see no reason for you to still be mad at me....." he asked her, silence filled the room.  
  
Yuki turned to the Mazoku "Xel-chan.....I-" she was again cut off by him  
"Yuki-chan.....It tortures me so......for...you to be angry with me." he stepped towards her.  
  
Yuki takes a step away from him "And it hurts me to see you here........and......for you to be so familiar with me after so long Xellos."  
  
Xellos gets angry "It wasn't my fault to begin with!!"  
  
the others look at the two arguing people.   
  
Rayne looks quietly at her Knight.  
  
Yuki's eyes tear up "No Xellos....it is your fault.......Its your fault for making me fall in love with you....." She begins to cry and runs out of the throne room.  
Xellos looks down, ashamed "Gomen.....Yuki-chan" 


	3. Painful Feelings

A/N   
Ohayo = Good morning  
Rekka no tenshi = Angel of raging fire (I made it up)  
Nani = what  
Gomen-ne/nasai = I'm sorry  
  
  
Chapter 3  
~Painful feelings~  
  
The group watched Yuki run out of the throne room, crying.  
Xellos cursed under his breathe and followed the girl, leaving the others confused.  
Lina was baffled "What just happened...?"  
Gourry looked at the red haired sorceress "I have no clue......." he looked at the saddened Queen Rayne.  
  
"Miss Rayne? What just happened??" Gourry asked, wanting to know more.  
  
Rayne looked at the baffled group in her throne room "I don't know exactly....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*In the court yard*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki hid under a large weeping willow by the pond in the inner sanctum of the palace.  
  
Xellos ran out into the court yard "Yuki!! Yuki!? Yuki where are you!?" he looked around for the girl.  
he heard weeping near the pond ::Yuki.....I'm so sorry.....I hope you forgive me...::  
he walked over to the willow "Yuki? Is that you under there??" he pulled the branches apart and saw her hunched over, crying.  
  
She looked up at him and started to cry harder.  
  
Xellos kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry Yuki.....I didn't mean for this to happen....."  
Yuki held onto the Mazoku tightly and continued to weep.  
  
Yuki looked up at him "I-I.....I don't U-Understand Xellos....you left for so long..." she tried to talk through the tears  
  
Xellos frowned "Yuki........I told you loving me would bring you more pain then not........yet still.......you continued to love me......even then."  
  
Yuki looked up at him "I still love you Xellos! I always will!" she clutched his shirt  
"do you love me Xellos? Do you?"  
  
Xellos looked down at the sad woman clinging to him "I can't answer you Yuki........" he looked away  
  
She cringed from the way he ended the sentence "Xel?" she looked up at him expectantly  
  
Xellos pulled away from her "I am a mazoku Yuki-"   
she cut him off with a slap to the face "You being a Mazoku has nothing to do with it!!!"  
he stood up, appaled by the slap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Back to the throne room*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rayne stood, looking at the door wich Yuki and Xellos had left from  
Lina growled "What the hell is going on!?"  
Zelgadis stood quietly in the corner of the room, far away from Amelia, Lina and Gourry.  
  
Rayne looked back at them "I think I know now....."  
the others turned to her.  
  
"I remember a time when we had alot of trouble with a group of Warlords who didn't like us all that much. Much fighting had ensued over the weeks, we began having major casualties and we were begining to lose..Our numbers were but obliterated...and when we thought hope was lost.....a man appeared."  
Rayne walked towards them a bit   
"He fought Valiantly but was injured in the final battle and had to stay in the castle for quiet some time.......Yuki was in charge of taking care of him."  
She walked towards a window  
"It was Xellos who saved our country........and during the time that Yuki was caring for him....she must have fallen madly head over heals for him. She was happy that he was here.....but...when he had to leave.......she wept for days....she had told me that she had confesed herself to him....and he didn't answer her...but instead...." she looked at the group "he left...."  
  
Lina frowned "So...he just left her here....heartbroken?"  
  
Rayne nodded sadly "Unfortunatly yes....."  
  
Zelgadis moved away from the wall "So that's why Xellos has been acting strangely around me...."  
  
Lina looked at the Chimera "acting strangely.....? How so Zelgadis?" she turned completely towards him.  
  
Zelgadis frowns "Well......he's usually so talkative around me and lately......he's just........" he looks up At Lina "I really don't know.....He's just Different....." he finished  
  
Rayne yelped as a bolt of light struck outside "Yuki!" she runs outside to the innner court yard.  
the others follow in hot pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Court yard*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xellos fell back from the blast.   
Yuki cried out in pain as she hit a pillar, knocking it over.  
  
Rayne and the others came running out.  
The young Queen saw her friend in the pile of rubble "Yuki!!!!!" she climbed over the rubble and tried to pull her friend out.  
  
Yuki slowly opened her eyes "Rayne-sama...?" she winced from the pain of hitting the pillar.  
Xellos stood up, dusting himself off and teleported over to the Queen and Yuki.  
  
Xellos moves the queen away from the rubble "Let me take care of this Rayne-sama."  
he floats back to Yuki and magicaly moves the rubble away "Zelgadis! Grab her! I can't hold this forever!" Xellos voice strains from the amount of power put into moving the rock.  
  
Zelgadis dashes in, grabs Yuki and dashes out again as Xellos drops the pile of rocks.  
  
he floats down and runs over to The others, who were now gathered around Yuki.  
Amelia kneeled beside her and healed her "recovery!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Some dark place*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark faced man sits infront of a large orb "Almost.....we were so close....." he snaps his fingers and another man steps forward.  
"Yes, Lord Akuma?" the newcomer bows deeply.  
Ruby eyes turn to the servent "Did you get what I wanted Akira?"  
Akira Bow's "yes sir, the girl you search for is Konbayuki Kinochiru. The power she gives off is unmistakble sire."  
  
Akuma nods "good.....we'll plan our attack on Queen Raynes dear country......and her Little friend...."  
evil laughter ensues from Lord Akuma  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note :  
Thanks alot for all of the people who reviewed and J-sun I will hurt you someday ^_^  
If you guys want me to write more review and I will! and please...no flames...If you don't like it don't bother reviewing and telling me that, keep it to yourself. My self esteem is low enough.... =_=;;  
  
thanks again!! baibai 


End file.
